Off My Mind
by The Noble French Fry
Summary: A galaxy apart, but neither can keep their thoughts away. [DanielVala drabblesongfic] Songfic for Hank Williams song 'I Can't Get You Off My Mind'


**Title: Off My Mind**

**Rating: G (K)**

**Word Count: 630 (or thereabouts) aka it's way too short  
**

**Pairing: Daniel/Vala**

**Spoilers: none, I think **

**Genres: Angst, Romance, drabble, song-fic**

**Song: "I Can't Get You Off My Mind" by Hank Williams (at least it was)**

**A/N: First thing is a note about the song, I changed alot of the lyrics around to make it fit better. But I tried to keep the fantastic Hank Williams style, so it's ok. Second thing is, I hope y'all can forgive its shortness. Anyway, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Off My Mind**

The steady downpour of rain outside seemed as though it'd lasted for ever, and would continue to last long past day's break. The noise of it pelting the roof reached his ears time and again, no matter how he tried to hide from it. How other people could take comfort in the sound of the rain, Daniel Jackson had no idea. Right now it insisted on torturing him.

But maybe it wasn't just the rain. After all, he was busy tackling inner demons and forcing down memories tonight.

Because no matter how he tried to hide, her voice and face always seemed to find him as the sound of the rain kept following. The twisting knife of guilt deep down wouldn't cease, no matter how he tried to evade it.

The guilt over Vala's possible death was following him like—like she would, had she been here.

_Oh, I can't get you off of my mind  
When I try I'm just wastin' my time  
Lord I've tried and I've tried  
And all night long I've cried  
But I can't get you off of my mind._

Bored, bored, bored. Would the sheer boredom never cease? Everywhere she went, she somehow managed to get tangled up with the most boring of people.

When on Earth, Vala had found the SGC a bit boring from day to day. She'd been proven wrong about that one though, and considering her current state, she would happily go back to the excitement there.

And she was surprised that Daniel and SG-1 hadn't already braved the Ori's wrath to come to her rescue. Maybe she'd underestimated her worth to them.

_Didn't think you would leave me behind  
But it's only a matter of time  
Before once again you're mine  
Oh, I can't get you off of my mind._

Her face was haunting him like a ghost from the past, begging for attention he wouldn't give. He could almost hear her voice echoing through the quiet house over the sounds of the still pouring rain.

Where was she right now?

Safe in someone else's arms? Dreaming of him, her Daniel? Wondering where he was? Was she enduring the Ori's torture right now, having been caught for her unbelief?

Dead?

If it was the last, he knew that the sheer guilt weighing in on his shoulders would crush him. She couldn't possibly be gone. No, she had to be safe somewhere in the Ori galaxy, trying to find a way back.

_Oh, I can't get you off of my mind  
When I try I'm just wastin' my time  
Lord I've tried and I've tried  
And all night long I've cried  
But I can't get you off of my mind._

Vala had been counting the days of her "captivity" in this boring little town, and after each day, she wanted back to the SGC, which she had now taken to calling "home." Remarkable, that. She'd never called any place home for very long, and yet after a few months, she was calling the SGC that.

And she was calling _Daniel_ that.

This whole time, an almost overwhelming desire had been welling up in her to be back to annoy him. For some reason, it just gave her wondrous satisfaction.

And no matter how she tried, she couldn't banish thoughts of Daniel from her mind. His face and voice just kept coming back to haunt her. And quite frankly, she wasn't sure she'd have it any other way.

_Oh, I can't get you off of my mind  
When I try I'm just wastin' my time  
Lord I've tried and I've tried  
And all night long I've cried  
But I can't get you off of my mind._

Because no matter how much distance came between Daniel and Vala, nothing could ever break the bond that had formed.

**THE END**

* * *

** Alright, now to those of you who've never read a "The Noble French Fry" story, you will now be introduced to my great philosophy regarding reviews:**

**Reviews are like pills and I'm a hypochondriac! Help to cure the disease of the day by leaving a review lying around!**

**Because y'all know reading without reviewing is a crime and you want to help the poor little French Fry, you will now take a moment, click that "GO" button and type "I loved this story." Thanks and have a nice day. ;) **


End file.
